


"Mr. Stark"

by metafictionreader, TheOnceandFutureKing



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Hugs, Age Difference, Coming of Age, Confessions, First Times, Good Influence, Healing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Illness, Mutual Pining, Peter Is Not Helping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Starker, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Can Cook, Tony Waits Until Peter Is 18, Tutor!Tony, Virgin Peter Parker, student!peter, two oblivious idiots secretly in love with each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metafictionreader/pseuds/metafictionreader, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnceandFutureKing/pseuds/TheOnceandFutureKing
Summary: "Mr. Stark"A Fanfiction collaboration by MetaFictionReader and TODTony was Peter's Science Mentor, but he just couldn't keep his hands off of the teen, now could he?Staying cooped up in the lab, tinkering with things, and getting no sleep was becoming a bad habit for Tony. Tony Stark's panic attacks have gotten worse. In order to remedy this, Pepper Pots has decided to find healthier alternatives for her boss to focus on and devote his time and attention to.Luckily Pepper had a good friend to rely on. Pepper and May Parker were college buddies back in the day and were still great friends. The two ladies have shared their worries to each other and have decided to help Tony out.May was also facing a problem of her own. Peter's grades were dropping. (Little did she know-Peter's crime fighting sessions as Spider-man has distracted him from his school work).The ultimate solution came to the two ladies. They have decided to make Tony...Peter's personal tutor and science mentor. (Pro bono of course). This proposition would keep Tony out of trouble and keep him company at the same time, while helping a troubled teen out. Their plan was perfect...ALMOST.





	1. Bagels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony meet

Chapter 1: "Bagels" 

There was Tony, tucked in a smart grey Burberry suit, standing impatiently in May Parker's living room, with a bag of warm bagels in one hand and two stacks of coffee in the other. He decided to eventually lay all of the goodies on the coffee table and sat himself down on the couch.   
  
Peter was coming home from school when he entered their humble apartment. Unaware of the special visitor.   
  
The teen crossed the entrance and as he passed by the living room, he spotted someone and immediately stopped in his tracks. He almost dropped the textbooks he was carrying. He couldn't believe the person that was before him. He was feeling the first stages of shock.   
  
"Um...what!... what're you doing...Hey Uh I'm Peter. ("Tony"-Tony responded and interjected). What're you, what're you doing here?" Peter asked as he stuttered. His brain short circuited. He was so elated and excited and he could barely control himself. Tony f*cking Stark was in his living room.   
  
May interrupted Peter's fan boy moment. "So...I've been thinking...Regarding your recent poor grades. I found the perfect solution!" May said sweetly, happily.   
  
She gently raised both of her hands while directing them towards Tony's general direction. The kind-hearted May presented Tony Stark with both arms raised, as she gleamed and pointed with confidence.   
  
"Meet your new tutor" May said matter-of-factly while contently smiling.   
  
Peter acknowledged the situation but still thought the whole thing was absurd. He waited for someone to finally explain to him what was happening.   
  
He played along since it was Tony.

 

When Aunt May was convinced that the two boys have properly met, she allowed the two to have a moment to themselves.

Tony and Peter then proceeded to the teenager's room. To perhaps discuss their schedule or tutoring session. Peter assumed they were about to go over the structure of the tutoring or the routine they were about to partake in.

Once they were in Peter's room, None of these expected things happened as Tony started out with a few questions regarding Peter's super hero identity. Peter fit Spiderman's profile-Well at least his physique. With the help of his research and gut instinct, Stark suspected as much. 

"According to your surprisingly hot Aunt, you've been failing your classes. I'm going to help you with that... But first, let's discuss the fact that you're that Spiderling I keep seeing in the neighbourhood." Tony stated, taking complete control of the situation.

Tony brought up his device which looked like a phone. The genius projected a video hologram of a captured moment of Spider man performing awesome acts. One of the scenes of the hologram showed Peter, in a one-sie, stopping a hurtling bus with his bare hands. Tony kept playing videos of Peter being straight up awesome.

Peter was a bit rattled, but then he schooled his features and calmed himself down. He tried to deny Tony's light accusations by claiming that the videos were either doctored, fake, or inauthentic.

Tony looked unamused. He wasn't going to take a denial for an answer. He clandestinely looked around the room and spotted a possible hiding place of the teenager. Tony then suddenly uncovered Peter's costume by poking at the ceiling vent's flap (with a broomstick). Peter's suit fell through and flung down from an attached rope out of the hiding place. 

"So you're that Spider ling. Spider boy...Spider dude?" Tony inquired with an incredulous and joking tone.

"I'm...I'm spider man..." Peter finally relented in a meek voice. He caught the irony and absurdity of his name, since he was just a boy and not even a young adult yet. Peter couldn't resist confessing to Tony, which he kept registering in his brain as "Iron Man". He wanted to be a part of this awesome superhero's world. And if by confessing he was allowed to do so, then he'd gladly confess that he was spider man.  
  
The bagels and hot coffee that was left in the living room were quickly turning lukewarm with the surrounding's room temperature. 

  
Peter's bedroom had suddenly felt like it shrunk. It wasn't enough to accommodate the two of them.

This came to Tony and he realized that they needed a better venue. They needed a laboratory, or at least a well-equipped office.

"Just one more thing. If we're going to study, we have to do it in California. If I'm going to teach you, which I properly would, we have to get down to Malibu stat" Tony stated, although the statement of the billionaire was more than eccentric. Peter agreed with the quirkie statement, seeing as though it was "Iron Man" who was proposing the action.

The genius said his intent in such a cool and nonchalant way that he didn't bother asking Peter if he had other plans or responsibilities to attend to.

With Tony true to his self-centered nature, he was curious and asked, "Hey kid, have you ever been to Malibu?"

"No, I haven't been to Malibu. And Mr. Stakr...I can't" Peter said, his voice laced with a dejected tone.

"Why not" Tony quickly asked, and it was seldom that anyone really rejected him. It was a first for the genius. Actually, Peter was one of the few people Tony found and showed genuine interest in.

"I got homework..." the teenager lamely said.

"Okay, I'll pretend like you didn't say that" Tony said as he made an incredulous face and huffed in slight frustration.  
  
They were definitely going to the West Coast, Peter thought internally, and silently berated himself for trying to reject Tony.   
  
"You're a great kid, You have lots of potential. If we need to focus on making you the best version of yourself, you need an systemic upgrade. Top to bottom. Oh, and if you want to do good in school, we need to find the time to put some study sessions in there." Tony reassured Peter again. The genius, and somewhat careless playboy was starting to be a good influence on the kid.

Suddenly, but surely, Tony was the one who first noticed it. The way Peter fidgetted in an endearing way. The teen was so exited that he couldn't keep eye contact.   
  
The way that Peter blushed whenever Tony complimented him, even when it was borderline mushy, got Tony's attention and caught him off guard. 

Tony was now responsible for keeping the kid safe (while Peter ran around town being a friendly neighbourhood spider man) and helping the teen do well in school.  
This was going to be a difficult mentor-ship, Tony thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more :)


	2. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stumbles upon an interesting object. Short but sweet Drabble

_** NEW YORK STARK TOWERS ** _

Peter's notebook-labelled appropriately: "Science Journal" was a note-taking system, but it also served as the young teen's personal diary

Tony came upon the curious notebook while he was organizing his work station. The two had previously collaborated on creating the teen's spider-man suite. The youth must have left his notebook behind. Tony asked Friday who the notebook belonged to and the AI answered and verified that it belonged to none other than Peter.

The genius was tempted to open and skim through it, but he knew better than to invade someone's else's property. What he was about to do was a clear violation of the young man's privacy, but he finally relented after hours of mulling over the consequences.

While Tony was going through the notebook, he observed painstaking scientific details and noticed that even the margins were filled and overflowing with equations, formulas, and proposed solutions. Then, suddenly, his eyes were caught by a particularly colourful page. He stopped there and investigated.

There, in the middle of the small grey notebook was a haphazardly written note of Tony Stark's name, in bold letters, circled, underlined, and sloppily penned in cursive.

The written note read: _"Mr. Stark---First Crush?"_  
_"Could Roger Bacon's Scientific Method shed some light?"_  
_"Am I crazy?!"  
_ " _Are the symptoms I'm experiencing caused by a nuero-degenerative disease or tell-tale signs of falling in love?"_ Peter's handwriting was evident throughout the whole notebook, but on that particular page, it held some key dates and days of observation.  
The details were regarding Peter's feelings during their productive interactions together. 

Tony was intrigued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! We promise to write longer pieces in the future


	3. Come Fly With Me (Revised)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short and sweet, but hey, there's kissing

Chapter 3: "Come Fly With Me"

Peter exitedly packed his bags. He was getting ready for the inevitable trip with his new mentor.

The next day, he waited exitedly in front of his door. He was tapping his feet, then he was pacing the floor in a manic phase. He couldn't get himself to sit still, neither could he stopped looking at the wall clock on his living room wall.  
He wanted Tony to come earlier, but since Tony doesn't answer to no one, he was-as always-fashionably late.

The waiting was killing the young teen. His mind ran wild to the infinite possibilities that could happen during their trip.  
He was on edge, and he couldn't stand the sweet tension.

Then, all of a sudden, the doorbell rang, and Peter sucked in his baited breath, rushed towards the door, and almost broke the door knob off. He opened it in such a rush that Tony felt winded. Peter smiled so sweetly that Tony could feel his heart melt. Even the mere thought of the young man warmed Tony's heart.

The mood all changed in an instant. When the two made eye contact, the atmosphere between them became electrified.  
"Welcome to my humble abode. Come, I need to finish packing." Peter informed the suave genius

Tony sighed but humoured the young man. He followed him and stood in the middle of the young teen's room.

On Peter's unmade bed was his unpacked duffle bag, and his clothes for the trip was scattered all over his bedroom floor, and his bathroom kit was haphazardly laid out on his desk.

"You know what kid...don't pack...you don't need to bring anything. We'll buy everything you need once we land in Cali. Set your stressed out mind at rest.

Peter halted, and abruptly stopped on his heels. "What?! Why? I have all that I need here" Proclaimed Peter, with his bambi eyes staring straight into Tony.

"Well, I want you to myself sooner...we might save time by not packing anything" Tony said matter-of-factly but he didn't realize that he just confessed to Peter his true intent and he realized it too late.

"Uh..." Peter packed the last of his bags with speed, and took Tony by the hand and hurried towards the awaiting car outside. They said their goodbyes to May and bolted out of Queens.

Tony drove a baby blue Bugatti Veyron Super Sport with Formula One Engines. He cut through traffic with surgical precision. He tried to focus on his driving and the road since he was going faster than the speed limit. Nonetheless, Peter was too damn cute not to notice. Peter sat uncomfortably next to him on the passenger seat doing his quirky teenage faces. He was spider-man but he feared for his life with Tony's devilish driving. No one could blame the teen since Tony was a speed racer and anyone would be flustered if they rode side by side with Tony Stark, with or without the high intensity adrenaline that came from him flooring the gas pedal.

The two arrived smoothly on the tarmac, and Peter felt so elated to see the G6 private plane. He still couldn't believe that they were the only two passengers on the huge plane (with the exception of the pilot and servers).

Peter looked at Tony with concern and quickly asked him with slight worry. "Should I have gone to the bathroom before or....?" Peter asked innocently as he bit his lower lip in a small gesture of nervousness.

  
"Oh no, no, there's a bathroom on it" Tony explained as nicely as he could. The billionaire found Peter's innocence endearing. The young teen was slowly killing him with his cuteness and charming naivety.

The philanthropist knew that this was one fresh meat he couldn't touch. He knew that the youth was off limits and he would never act on his dirty impulses, but it made Peter the more tempting.

When they arrived on the plane (A cool G6 plane, Peter showed his nervousness. Not only because it was his first time on a plane- on any plane. It was also because he was with THE Tony Stark. He sat across the billionaire and looked nervous as hell.

"Hey relax, I'm not going to bite...unless you're into that..." Tony declared, and tried to reassure the young teen as best as he could.

"Uh yeah, um sure..." Peter's brain short circuited. He knew well enough by now that his mentor knew his secret. There was no way for him to deny it now.

Peter stared into his eyes and slowly, and meekly confessed.

"I...I...like you? so..." Peter said, with baited breath and a fast heart beat. No one's ever confessed to Tony like that before. It kind took the mechanic's breath away. Peter's words sounded sincere, innocent and full of anticipation. 

Before he knew it, Tony was crossing the aisle seat and he stood courageously in front of Peter. Peter also stood. His nerves were on edge as he waited for the egoist's next moves.

The genius slowly leaned in, as gently as he could have mustered. He bridged the gap between them and he could feel the small breaths and inhalations that flowed through.

He closed his eyes and lightly pecked the teenager on the lips.

Peter was not ready and was still taken aback. He was in shock, so he impulsively pushed Tony away.  


"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Mr. Stark, Mr. Stak are you okay?" Peter quickly realized what he had done and looked so frazzled and apologetic. The shove was a bit harder than he had meant

Tony sighed, and touched his chest to soothe the tenderness on the site. He then went back to his seat in contemplation while still clutching his chest, "I deserved that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We thought we'd share this quick appetizer (drabble) in preparation of the main Entré
> 
> We edited the part at the very end, we thought it was inappropriate and changed the slap to a shove

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi. We're glad you're here. We write these little fanfics for our readers, so feel free to leave a comment letting us know what you liked or disliked about the fanfic. We appreciate and respond to each and every comment :-)
> 
> If you liked the fanfic, please share with your friends and anyone who ship Starker :D
> 
> We also edit the chapters like crazy, (we would edit a word and update the entire fanfic). Our apologies if you're getting a lot of email updates


End file.
